ROMANCE
by Five-Princess
Summary: Bruce felt in love with a girl. When he will know the truth about her, he will be destroyed!


A/N: I do not own KND. All the characters belong to Tom and Nicky to 25X0.1. Good Reading!

Robot Or Mozart Ambiance to Nicky Crush Entertament

Five-Princess and 25X0.1

The sector Z were at they treehouse. Bruce or 0.1 has an special announce to do.

B: Hum guys...  
All: Yes ?  
B: I have a special announce to do.  
L: You told Nicky you like her?  
B:No...  
O: You find someone who love Mozart like you?  
B: Better. I'm gonna take piano lesson!  
All: We knew it!

At the piano lesson...

Miss Devinci: Hello children, today we are not doing piano.  
All:What?  
Miss: We gonna do art. Music art.

Bruce is the first to goes. He starts doin a sweet and slow melody from Bethoven. The teacher impress but not more than the other girl. She starts playing. Her hoodie cap hidded her face. She was wonderful. Each move of her fingers make Bruce's legs go weak. Really weak. She finished and remove her cap. It was Nicky Beetles the cousin of Numbuh 4.

B: You play... perfecly.  
N: Thanks. Hey, I know you. Your 0.1.  
B: Yes... You play piano too?  
N: I love Bethoven and Mozart. They are such a good inspiration for our age. Why does all my friends call me stupid because I love them.  
B: I do too. N: Really?  
B: Yeah!  
N: Maybe we can work together if the teacher want.  
Miss: Yes...  
N: Really Miss? Thanks to you.  
Miss: You welcome young lady.

Bruce go sit to the left of the brown hair girl. He was more weaked than never. The teacher continue to talk.

Miss: At June, we gonna make a Romeo and Juliet play. Bruce and Nicky been selected to do the piano part. Joey, go place with Nina...  
B: Kool, we are together. N: Yeah! *Blush HARD! *

The couple start playing an invented melody called " Love always stay". At the middle of the synphony, they hands (Bruce Left and Nicky Right) touched. The all failed the song.

B: Hum... Sorry.  
N: Its ok. My fault.  
B: No its mine...  
N: ok its your.  
B: Its our.

Nicky blushed. They restarted again and again the song but at the same place they hands still touching and make the song failed more and more.

N:Bruce would you go a little bit more by the right please.  
B: Nicky, Why ?  
N: Because it will be better.  
B: Look at me please.

The aussie girl look at the blond guy.

N: Yes?

Bruce leaves a sweet and delightful kiss on her cherry lipsticked lips.

N: Wow... B: Nicky?  
N: Either way... move please.

Bruce moves.

N: Much better.

At the sector Z treehouse.

All exept David: Nicky picks piano lessons with you?  
D: I thaugh it was violin with Numbuh 3.  
All exept David: Hun?  
B: Either way... I need to let her know my love. Lenny, would you help me. You told to Ogie that you love her.  
L: Dude, just tell her. That how I did.

Bruce been confuse to his dilema. If he told to Nicky that he loves her, Numbuh 4 will be angry (He is soo funny when he is.) and if he don't he will stay singel forever ( Who wants a boy who loves Mozart?). What he is suppost to do.

At the play.

4: No way ! I don't do Romeo !  
5: Hey Romeo. Kuki does Juliet so shut up and put your fluffy shoes. 4: ARGH !

Numbuh 3 comes with a beautiful green dress with sparkles everywhere.

3: WALLY ! What you think?  
4: Woooo... (Dead and gone... Dead and gone...)

Later...

B: You ready?  
N: Hun hun ! But there is one problem.  
B: What.  
N: The teacher said that you can't play with me. Sorry.  
B: But...

Nicky went to the play. Meanwhile...

Miss: You don't go ?  
B: Nicky told me that I can't play piano with her.  
Miss: I never said that. I think your cute together. You should go play the second part with her.  
B: You sure Miss D. ?  
Miss: Yes.

At the second part, Bruce went to the stage. The piano was there and his friend was using it. He don't care. The blond sit and starts to play. Nicky lokked at him with a smile. He did the same. They hands touched again but they didn't care. They did all the song like this. At the end, everyone was clapping and Bruce kissed again Nicky on her lips. After, she did the same.

4: What NO ! HEY BLOND ! GIMME MY COUSIN !  
3: Numbuh 4. Look at me...

He looks at her. The asian kiss him and he blushed.

4: KUKI !

Later at the milkshake bar.

N: So you love me? B: Yes hum... I was shy you know.  
N: Bruce lee !  
B: Don't call me like that. If you knew how many people who call me this was I... (He continue)

End of transmission...

(The end thing)

4: Nanananana. I am in a costume. Nanananana I am Romeo. Nananananana I love cherios. Nanananana I love oreo. Nanananana I hate Areo WOOT ! Nananana Numbuh five looks .

Numbuh Five pitch him a Mozart book.

5: Ya Bettuh learn this Aussie of ya gonna be the next Cinderella!  
4: Oh man...


End file.
